


Love (Like an Exposed Aorta)

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Never propose marriage while kneeling against the corpse of a squishy demon.
Relationships: Sheila/Ash Williams
Kudos: 4





	Love (Like an Exposed Aorta)

He made the mistake of talking to her while they were immediately post-battle. That never worked. Well, not usually.

“I’m not going to make you any promises,” Ash said. Sheila didn’t reply to his proclamation but crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. “I’m not going to tell you that I’ll be perfect every single day. But I do know that I love you, and I’ll do anything for you. So. Marry me.” 

Maybe he should’ve thrown a “please” in there, but he was tired. 

“Ashley?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Now get your knee out of that demon’s eye.”


End file.
